


It's Just A Kiss, Right?

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Blame It On the Alcohol. It's a Blam oneshot, fluff and smut. XD. They kiss during spin the bottle and it turns into more. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just A Kiss, Right?

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. This is a Blam oneshot for Blame It On the Alcohol. They kiss during spin the bottle, and they feel fireworks. It leads to more. XD. Just Blam fluff. Well, and smut. Te he. I have a few other Blam oneshots planned. Comes from rewatching glee. Hope ya’ll like. AND OH MY GOD HOW AMAZING IS BLAM?!** _

It’s Just A Kiss, Right?  
By Julia

When the bottle had landed on Sam, Blaine had to admit, he hadn’t thought that Sam would actually go through with it. Blaine leaned across the circle, and pressed his lips to Sam’s. They both started to get into it. Sam had already kissed Brittany, which Santana had been pissed about, Blaine was guessing that it wasn’t because of Sam. Blaine kissed Sam, deeply, it felt like it was only him and Sam in the room. Not only that, but he felt like Sam was kissing back. This felt so much better than Jeremiah. Blaine let out a soft groan, and Sam’s hand moved up to cup Blaine’s chin. The room had gone silent. Blaine scooted closer, so he could slide his hand in Sam’s hair. Blaine may be drunk, but he wasn’t crazy. This was a great kiss. Blaine could feel it all the way to his toes, including his cock. He shivered, it felt so amazing. Sam’s tongue slid into his mouth, and Blaine accepted it, his tongue moving against the other boy’s. 

Finally Sam had to pull back to breathe. When he did, all he could see was hazel eyes. Sam’s breath was shallow. Wow, that was amazing. “Um, I need some air.” Sam managed to get out, and headed upstairs and out the door. When he’d hit the porch, he turned around, and saw those hazel eyes again. Sam looked into Blaine’s face, he looked just as shocked as Sam did. Sam let out a breath,not sure what to say. That kiss had been amazing. Sam looked at Blaine, and said, “What do you want, Blaine?”” He did his level best not to sound like that was rude or accusatory. Sam wasn’t trying to be rude. He was super confused,that kiss had been amazing. Sam ran a hand through his blonde locks, and he couldn’t look away from those hazel eyes. They were gorgeous. Blaine stepped closer, and Sam didn’t step away. Blaine’s hand reached out, and laced his fingers through Sam’s. Sam looked down at their hands laced together, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. What was going on? Was Sam bi? He didn’t know, but what he did know was that kiss had been amazing. Sam’s breath caught, and he looked back up into those hazel eyes. The kiss was something that Sam wasn’t going to be able to forget. His thumb moved along the back of Blaine’s hand. “What is it, Blaine?”

Blaine’s answer was to use his hand to tug Sam in closer, and kissed him again, his other hand moving to cup Sam’s head. Sam’s arms slid around Blaine’s waist, and the kiss deepened. Blaine couldn’t explain it, but kissing Sam felt so right. He let out a soft groan, and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. They kissed hungrily, like it would be their last kiss. He could feel his cock hardening in his jeans. The kisses were passionate, but tender. Blaine felt it deep in his belly. Finally, he pulled back to breathe. He stayed close, his hands slipping up under Sam’s shirt, stroking the soft skin of his back. Sam’s eyes fluttered. “Sam, I know that you felt that, when we kissed. I can’t explain what happened, but you know that you feel it. In here.” Blaine’s left hand moved around to Sam’s stomach, stroking there. Sam’s eyes fluttered shut, and Blaine kissed him again, hand still stroking Sam’s stomach. It was cold out, they weren’t even noticing. The kisses got deeper, and more heated, and Blaine said, “Let’s go to a warmer spot.” He looked into those green eyes, and Sam nodded. They both went inside, and veered for the guest bathroom off the living room. They closed the door, and Sam took off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Blaine licked his lips as he saw those gorgeous abs. They kissed again, Sam’s hands on Blaine’s stomach.

Their lips met, and Sam’s hands slipped up under Blaine’s shirt, stroking the hair that was leading into the waistline of Blaine’s jeans. Blaine shivered, and he pulled back to take off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. They resumed kissing, Sam was leaning against the counter, Blaine pressed his bare chest against Sam’s, and he let out a soft moan. Sam’s hand moved to Blaine’s jeans, and he unbuttoned them, pushing them down, and Blaine stepped out of them, toeing off his shoes as he did so. Sam’s hand slipped into Blaine’s boxer briefs, and Blaine’s breath caught. His hands went to Sam’s waistline, and he worked Sam’s jeans open, as they resumed kissing. Blaine’s cock hardened even more, and one hand slid into Sam’s hair. The other pushed Sam’s jeans down, pleased to see that the blonde was commando. His hand slid over Sam’s cock, it was getting hard, too. Their cocks brushed together, and they both let out groans. Blaine kissed him deeper, and then reached into the cabinets until he found condoms. Then he resumed kissing Sam, they were both breathing heavily, and Sam moved Blaine’s underwear down enough so that his cock and ass were free. Sam’s legs parted, and Blaine rolled a condom over his length, and lubed up.

Seconds later, Blaine was easing into Sam, and they both let out groans. Their mouths met again, and one of Sam’s hands moved up into Blaine’s curls, causing Blaine’s eyes to close in ecstasy. His left hand moved to Sam’s length, and stroked, his fingers moving over the shaft, causing a vein to pop out. Sam’s other hand moved to Blaine’s ass, a wet finger sliding into Blaine’s entrance, and Blaine’s breath caught against Sam’s lips. Sam must have done this before or read up on it. Blaine gasped with pleasure as he thrust deeper into Sam, brushing up against Sam’s prostate. That caused Sam to gasp out loud, and the fingers in Blaine’s hair tightened. They were kissing feverishly, and Blaine’s teeth nibbled lightly on the blonde’s mouth when Sam tugged on his curls. Sam’s finger moved inside Blaine with the same rhythm as Blaine’s hips. They both came at the same time, breathing hard against each other’s lips. Their foreheads touched, and they looked at each other. They were both trying to catch their breath, and they stayed close together. Sam slipped his hand out of Blaine’s hair and cupped his jaw. They then kissed again, softly. Sam’s other hand slipped out of Blaine’s ass, and settled on his hip.The kiss was tender, and Blaine’s hand moved up into Sam’s hair, moving softly through the blonde locks. It felt amazing. 

When the kiss broke, Blaine slowly slid out of Sam, and his hands slid around Sam’s neck. “Are we….. are we boyfriends?” He asked, looking into those gorgeous green eyes. He really hoped yes. Blaine couldn’t explain it, but he felt this…. pull to be with Sam. It was crazy, but it felt like love already. Sometimes, you just knew, as crazy as that was. 

Sam mulled over this, and kissed the other boy, and then said, “Yes.” He didn’t know how to do this, be with a boy, but it felt like the right thing to do. He had to admit, that had been _mind blowing_ sex. Who knew what else could happen?

 

_**Author’s note: XD. I hope ya’ll liked! This has been in my head for a few weeks. There are more Blam oneshots I have planned, I hope to get them written soon! Review if you want!** _


End file.
